


Coffee

by Iefe06



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iefe06/pseuds/Iefe06
Summary: Hanya percakapan singkat dari Alfred yang menyatakan kalau ia menyukai secangkir kopi Vietnam, lalu percakapan itu menjadi sebuah pernyataan tak terduga kepada Lien.





	Coffee

"Hei, Lien."

"Hm?"

"Kopimu negerimu boleh juga."

"Terima kasih, Jones. Kopi dari negerimu juga sedap dan beragam."

Alfred cengengesan seperti bocah yang malu dengan pujian diberikan. Cengirannya langsung terukir jelas di bibir pria berkacamata tersebut. Salah satu lengan tangannya ditumpukan di meja untuk menopang dagunya, "Aku rasa akan sering ke sini untuk mengunjungimu dan menikmati kopi ini."

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis berambut hitam dikuncir satu tersebut. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini. Bukannya, negerimu juga ada yang menjual kopi Vietnam?" tanya Lien kembali mengesap kopinya dengan tenang. Sesekali, sepasang mata cokelat keemasannya mendelik ke pria Amerika di hadapannya yang menyengir seperti bocah.

Decakan keluar dari mulut Alfred seakan membantah pertanyaan Lien. "Tidak, tidak. Aku lebih suka kopi buatan dari tempatnya langsung. Kau tahu kalau biji kopi yang didapatkan terkadang dari negara-negara Asia Tenggara, termasuk negaramu?" penjelasan Alfred hanya disambut dengan senyum tipis dari Lien. Wanita asal Vietnam itu tidak membalas, malah menikmati sedapnya kopi.

"Tetapi terkadang seduhan kopi dari tempatmu lebih bervariasi."

Tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari mulut pria berkacamata tersebut. "Aku sungguh tersanjung dengan ucapanmu! Namun aku akan tetap berkunjung ke sini!" sepertinya, Lien percuma untuk mengelak ucapan Alfred. Bantahannya akan kalah dari semangat berapi-api dari Alfred.

Lagi pula, rekan kuliahnya dulu ini aneh-aneh saja datang ke Vietnam hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi? Orang normal di luar sana akan mengatakan betapa borosnya pria ini. Kaum elite saja malas datang ke sini untuk menikmati secangkir kopi. Lien tidak bisa berpikir panjang betapa absurdnya jalan pikir temannya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya..." Lien langsung memandangi Alfred dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Sikap pria yang tadinya heboh mendadak menjadi tenang seperti ini. Bukan hanya sikapnya saja, melainkan nada bicaranya juga ikut berubah. "... bukan itu saja alasanku datang ke sini."

"Lalu?"

Cengiran malu langsung mekar di mimik Alfred. "Aku ingin minum kopi bersamamu terus!"

Lien terdiam dan kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. "Tunggu ... apa maksudmu?"

"Lien tidak peka," celetukan Alfred membuat Lien kesal. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Alfred, ucapannya terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang minta kejelasan dari pacarnya. "Apa maksudmu dari tidak peka itu? Memang aku cenayang bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin membuatmu peka terhadapku!" seruan Alfred membuat pusat perhatian pengunjung cafe beralih ke dirinya dan Lien. Semua orang menatap mereka seakan melihat suatu kejadian yang menarik. Lien ingin mengubur dirinya, karena malu dengan tingkah laku Alfred. Mungkin ia bisa saja pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Alfred, tetapi tujuan mata Alfred lurua ke arahnya. Jadi percuma saja untuk mengelak.

Lien berdeham untuk mengembalikan suasana kembali kondusif. "Jadi apa maumu?" tanyanya sambil mendelik tajam ke Alfred.

"Aku mau kau tahu kalau aku datang ke sini untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku!"

"Hah? Tu, tunggu, Jones. Kau sedang bercanda atau..."

"Aku serius," tiba-tiba, Alfred mengenggam kedua tangan Lien dan menatapnya dengan serius. Tatapan sangat jarang ditunjukan oleh Alfred yang dikenal tidak suka suasana serius, tetapi kali ini, situasi mengharuskannya untuk serius. Lien merasa lidahnya kelu untuk membalas dan semburat merah timbul di kedua pipinya. Ia sedikit menyesal meremehkan Alfred sewaktu kuliah dulu gara-gara tingkah lakunya kadang rusuh itu. Sekarang, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas.

Alfred masih menatap Lien dengan serius sembari menanti apa balasan dari Lien. Suasana mendadak tegang gara-gara percakapan tadi. Wajah Lien semakin memerah karena tatapan serius Alfred bagaikan tatapan tajam dari burung elang. Ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain. Perasaannya mendadak kacau saat ini.

"Lien?"

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat suasana semakin runyam? Ini membuatku ... tidak nyaman."

"E, eh? Ma, maaf, Lien! Aku terbawa suasana!" sikap Alfred kembali lagi seperti semula. Sikapnya yang rada rusuh, namum membawa suasana menjadi lebih cerah.

Wajah Lien sudah tidak semerah tadi, perasaan lega langsung menghampirinya bertubi-tubi. "Jadi ... mungkin boleh saja kau datang ke sini dengan alasanmu itu," ungkapan Lien membuat Alfred terdiam dan menatap gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya penuh kejutan. "Maksudmu ... kau menerimaku?!" saat ini, kedua manik Alfred berbinar seperti anak kecil. Hanya anggukan singkat sebagai balasan dari Lien sebelum kembali menyeruput kopinya untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, walaupun semburat merah tipis tak bisa luntur dengan mudah di kedua pipinya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Lien!" saat Alfred ingin menerjang Lien, sigap Lien menghindar untuk mengamankan kedua cangkir kopi agar tidak tumpah dan membuat Alfred terjungkal jatuh. Tingkah laku Alfred seperti anak kecil itu membuat Lien mendadak menyesal mengapa bisa menerima Alfred sebagai pacarnya, walaupun sebenarnya, ia sedang menahan tawa gelinya.

Alfred mendapat teguran dari salah satu karyawan cafe untuk tidak membuat keributan dan hanya cengiran malu dari Alfred yang membalas teguran itu. Lien hanya mendesah pelan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mempertanyakan ke mana urat malu Alfred pada saat ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, itulah yang membuat Lien tertarik dengan Alfred yang semangat dan ceria seperti anak kecil, tidak dengan dirinya yang pendiam dan serius.

Di tengah hanyutnya dalam arus pikiran, "Lien. Habis ini, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Alfred tak sengaja membuyarkan lamunan Lien. 

"Aku ... masih ingin berada di sini," jawab Lien sambil memandangi cangkir kopi masih sisa cukup banyak.

"Oh? Kau masih ingin kopi, ya? Tidak baik minum kopi ba--"

"Kau sendiri minum soda banyak, itu lebih tidak sehat."

Alfred tertohok dengan skakmat dari Lien sampai memegang dadanya seakan baru saja terkena panah. "Itu sakit sekali, Lien," tukasan itu hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tak peduli dari Lien.

"Sebenarnya ... aku ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama bersamamu dengan kopi ini..." tutur Lien dengan malu-malu dan melirik ke arah lain. Rasa sakit Alfred mendadak hilang gara-gara penuturan manis dari gadis baru saja menjadi pacarnya tersebut. Senyum lebar langsung terukir di bibir pria berkacamata tersebut, lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Lien, "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita mengobrol banyak hal!"

Lien terdiam dan mengangguk kecil diiringi senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan. Senyum itu berhasil membuat Alfred makin jatuh dalam kasmaran. Ia tak salah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lien pada hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, sudah lama tidak update fanfic di sini dan kali ini, aku berniat untuk menulis fanfic mengenai OTP minor, yaitu AmeViet! Lumayan menambah arsip kapal ini hehehe. Padahal kapal ini manis bagiku, tetapi jarang sekali, ada orang yang menotis mereka. Jadi aku akan melayarkan kapal ini di AO3. Hahahaha!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic dan mohon feedback-nya jika kalian berkenan.


End file.
